Moving On
by Ms. Lana
Summary: DISCONTINUED. "Teme, udah ngucapin belum?" Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Ngucapin apa?" "Itu lho, Happy Failed Anniversary," Naruto terkekeh geli. "Gak penting, dan gak akan," jawab Sasuke ketus. Yakin gak akan, heh? / WARNING INSIDE, read it carefully. slight SasuHina. very slight SasuSaku later. Direkomendasikan buat yang susah move on #plak. DLDR. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On** by CIAXX

**Naruto Shippuden**, dan seluruh karakter, by Masashi K.

Tolong diperhatikan; _Alternate Universe_,** OOC**,** OOC**, **OOC**, tidak menggunakan BAHASA BAKU, menggunakan sudut pandang pengarang yang serba(sok)tahu,_ based on true story_ (_a little_), _crack pairing_, slight SasuHina, very slight SasuSaku later, **Don't Like Don't Read**. Gak suka sama pairnya? Saya menghargai anda yang benci/suka sama pairnya, tapi kalau anda tidak suka, simple gak usah baca.

* * *

23 Juli

Kedua bola mata hitam itu pun tidak kunjung bergerak. Kedua bola matanya bertumpu pada dua angka yang berada di depannya. Angka yang sengaja ia lingkari dengan spidol merah.

Angka dua puluh tiga.

Tidak, ia tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tahu hari ini ia menginjak delapan belas tahun dan ia tidak berbahagia akan hal itu. Setiap melihat angka itu, hatinya merasa pilu, sedih, hancur, kesal, marah, semua bercampur aduk.

Kenapa?

Hari ini ia merayakan pertambahan umurnya, dan hari ini pula ia merayakan second anniversary bersama pacar tersayang. Coret, seharusnya merayakan second anniversary bersama mantan tersayang. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke belum move on, juga. Huft.

Sudah hampir satu tahun bungsu Uchiha ini mengakhiri hubungannya dengan putri sulung Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah menjalani hubungan selama tiga belas bulan empat hari lima belas jam dan dua puluh tujuh menit, Uchiha Sasuke mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. YAP, baca baik-baik, Uchiha Sasuke MENGAKHIRI hubungannya sendiri dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa? Menurut Sasuke, waktu itu ia masih labil, masih anak-anak, well, sampai sekarang pun dirimu tetap begitu, Sas.

Hingga detik ini hatinya masih gundah gulana. Pikirannya tidak pernah berhenti mengenang memori-memori indah bersama wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Hatinya, jujur saja, ia sampai saat ini masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hyuuga Hinata. Bahasa gaulnya sih, do'i masih belum bisa move on. Setiap hari kerjaannya merenung, mojok, galau. Wajar saja di Twitter ia dijuluki Mario Tegar karena tweet-tweetnya selalu berisi kata-kata—sok—bijak yang menggambarkan seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang tegar meskipun hati diserang oleh kegundahan dan kegalauan yang amat besar. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, labil.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur berlapiskan sprei tim bola favoritnya. Sprei bercorak biru-merah (sebut saja barca). Ia meraih _Blackberry_yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari badannya.

_Scroll scroll scroll_.

Apa yang sedang ia cari?

Ia mencari sebuah nama di deretan kontak BBM. Sebuah nama yang sudah lama menghilang dari kontaknya. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Nihil. Nama Hyuuga Hinata tidak ada di dalam kontak BBM-nya setelah hampir beberapa bulan lalu ia hapus. Yang membuatnya sakit hati, Hyuuga Hinata tidak ada inisiatif untuk nge-_add_Sasuke lagi. Sasuke kecewa banget tuh.

Jangan salahkan Hinata, Sas, karena sebenernya dirimu yang memblokir kontak Hinata.

.

.

"Teme, udah ngucapin belum?" Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke menanggapinya malas, "Ngucapin apa?" Ia tahu persis apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Itu lho, _Happy Failed Anniversary_," Naruto terkekeh geli. Dobe memang senang melihat Teme kesal. Tidak jarang jika candaan mereka selalu berujung pada pertengkaran kecil.

"Gak penting," jawab Sasuke acuh, "dan gak akan."

.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya merasa gelisah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.58 artinya dua menit lagi akan berganti hari. Dan artinya lagi, Sasuke tidak akan sempat mengucapkan _happy failed anniversary_ ke mantan tersayangnya itu. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia habiskan dengan menatap layar _Blackberry_-nya. Sebuah nomor sudah ia cantumkan. Beberapa paragraf yang berisikan kata-kata berupa ucapan, curhatan, kata-kata mutiara, quote, kenangan-kenangan dan lain-lain sudah ia ketik. Tinggal satu langkah terakhir, yaitu menekan tombol send, beres sudah semua permasalahan.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, egoisme seorang Uchiha muncul. Ia tidak akan mengucapkan _Happy Failed Anniversary_—singkat saja HFA—jika pihak mantan belum mengucapkan. Di lain sisi, ia ingin tahu apakah Hinata masih ingat hari jadi mereka itu? Ah, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan duluan. Tapi, tapi, tapi, ia kepingin banget ngucapin. Arghh, Sasuke cuma bisa menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Saking galaunya do'i sampai enggak sadar kalau jempolnya menekan tombol '_sent_'

Setelah itu, yang Itachi—penghuni kamar sebelah Sasuke—ketahui, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan dari kamar sebelah.

.

.

Pemuda pemilik rambut raven itu tidak kunjung bersuara sejak pagi.

"Adikmu kenapa?" tanya sang Ibu, Mikoto, kepada anak sulungnya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "gak tahu _Okaa-san_, bukannya tiap pagi dia memang begitu?"

"Tapi tidak sekalut itu..." desis Mikoto prihatin. Ia bisa melihat aura-aura gelap menyelimuti anak bungsunya yang satu itu. Mikoto akhirnya bernisiatif menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di sofa. Kedua bola matanya menatap layar TV di depannya kosong.

"Sasuke..." ucap Mikoto pelan, ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke, "kamu kenapa? Sudah hampir seharian kamu menghabiskan waktumu di sini," ya, sejak pagi hingga jam makan siang, kerjaan Sasuke hanyalah nongkrong di depan TV.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sudah cukup hatinya merasakan kesedihan yang sangat pilu, sakit, oh Tuhan... Rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Sialnya, dua hal sukses mengoyak hatinya secara bersamaan. Pertama, kekalahan tim favoritnya di acara Liga bola kesukaannya, kedua, Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab sms-nya. Tau gak, Sas, lo lebay abis!

"Jangan bilang karena kekalahan Barca?"

'_Stop it, Mom, it hurts_!' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Apa karena mantan kamu itu? Siapa itu namanya..." Mikoto mencoba mengingat.

"Hinata, _Kaasan_!" teriak Itachi dari ruang makan. Ternyata kakaknya yang jahil itu menguping pembicaraan mereka. _Well_, tidak bisa disebut sebagai pembicaraan karena Sasuke sejak tadi tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke yang merasa dijatuhkan oleh Ibunya sendiri hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Oh, iya, Hinata!" ucap Mikoto akhirnya, "Dia manis ya, _Kaasan_ jadi kangen deh masa-masa waktu kamu pacaran sama dia. Dia sering main ke sini, bantuin Mama masak—" dan Mikoto terus saja menceritakan kenangan-kenangannya bersama mantu yang tertundanya itu. Bukannya merasa lebih baik, Sasuke malah tambah frustasi!

"—terus waktu Mama sama dia pergi belanja—eh, Sasuke?! Kamu mau kemana?"

Sasuke yang telah beranjak dari duduknya tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ibunya itu. Ia lebih memilih mengambil jaket biru tua kesayangannya, _Blackberry_, dan dompetnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan Itachi tetap sibuk sama makanan favoritnya.

Daripada di rumah, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi ke _mall_. Setidaknya di mall ia bisa cuci mata. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan bertemu teman-temannya, siapapun itu, karena ia yakin teman-temannya pasti menyinggung soal kekalahan Barca. _Hell no!_

Oh iya, tidak lupa Sasuke berdo'a supaya ia tidak bertemu Hinata. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak bertemu Hinata, jadi kenapa ia harus khawatir? Apa karena kejadian semalam?

Setelah mengirim pesan itu—entah secara sengaja atau tidak—Sasuke panik, stress, frustasi. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, bahkan ia tidak sanggup menatap layar _Blackberry_-nya yang kontan ia lempar setelah mengirip SMS tersebut. Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Sasuke memberanikan diri mengintip _Blackberry_-nya dan hasilnya? _No text message._

Sasuke masih berpikir positif, 'Mungkin Hinata sudah tidur,' dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih nonton Liga bola favoritnya sebelum menjelang fajar. 'Nanti pagi pasti Hinata balas,' batinnya lagi.

Akan tetapi, Tuhan berkata lain.

Barca kalah, Hinata tidak kunjung membalas SMSnya.

"Hhhh," Sasuke mendengus pelan. Bis yang ia tumpangi pun berhenti. Ia melangkah keluar dari dalam bis dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Woy, Teme!" sebuah suara cempreng sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menghampirinya, Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto sinis, "Kalo lo mau bahas-bahas tentang Bola, _go to hell_,"

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap setelah melihat tampang horror Sasuke dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya, "E-enggak kok," setelah itu ia tertawa hambar, "mau kemana, Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Eh, Teme! Kamu kenapa? Jutek banget," Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya. Sasuke tidak menggubris sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam _mall_. "Kemarin jadi ngucapin HFA?" Naruto mencoba mengganti topik, dan sebenarnya topik itu justru malah membuah Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Hn,"

"Terus dia bales apa?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Ah. _I'm so sorry to hear that_," Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, yang entah mengapa Sasuke menganggap itu adalah sebuah ejekan.

Sampailah kedua pemuda itu di depan restoran favorit mereka—lebih tepatnya restoran favorit Naruto yang entah mengapa Sasuke terbawa Naruto ke tempat tersebut padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk _hang out_ bersama rivalnya itu—Ichiraku's Restaurant.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke masih dengan rasa penasaran. Apa yang membuat Sasuke kalut sekali hari ini?

"Hey, Teme, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto prihatin.

"Menurut lo," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Naruto sangat paham sekali apa yang sedang Sasuke rasakan. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman seperjuangan dan sependeritaan. Di Konoha gakuen pun mereka satu ekskul, keduanya sama-sama pecinta bola, dan sama-sama jomblo. Jadi, wajar saja Naruto sangat mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan, bahkan ia bisa merasakannya pula.

Namun, Naruto tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya tidak kunjung bergerak juga. Tidak _move on_. Terus terkurung oleh perasaannya yang tak berujung itu. Perasaannya terhadap Hinata... tidak kunjung hilang. Hampir setahun Sasuke putus dari Hinata, tetapi Sasuke tidak kunjung bergerak juga. Ia masih berdiam diri, bergelut dengan perasaannya. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti memberi Sasuke semangat, nasihat, kata-kata super, tetapi semua ucapan Naruto selalu masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri.

"Hinata, heh?"

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya melongos.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Teme?" ujar Naruto prihatin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe,"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau itu sahabatku, kita udah berteman dari pertama—" seorang pelayan mengantarkan dua mangkuk ramen, dan tentu saja dua mangkuk itu untuk Naruto seorang, "—tahan sebentar Sasuke, aku makan dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan enaknya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, Naruto langsung melahap makanan favoritnya itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... Kemarin harusnya jadi momen dimana Sasuke sama Hinata bisa berhubungan lagi. Modusnya saat Sasuke memberi ucapan _happy failed anniversary_ ke Hinata via sms. Andai saja ia tidak menghapus kontak BBM dan nomor hand phone Hinata. Jujur saat ini ia begitu menyesal akan sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu. Mungkin Hinata sudah terlanjur benci kepadanya sehingga Hinata tidak membalas SMSnya.

Lagipula, Sasuke _high expected_ banget kemarin, bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengetik sms tersebut di _Blackberry_-nya ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan Hinata balas nanti hingga berujung pada _happy ending_; Sasuke dan Hinata balikan, yey! Tetapi fakta selalu menjatuhkan Sasuke dari dunia fantasinya yang gak jelas itu, Hyuuga Hinata tidak mungkin mau kembali sama pemuda pemilik rambut raven itu. Dengar-dengar sih, Hyuuga Hinata kembali menjalani hubungan dengan Sabaku no Gaara, mantan pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha Gakuen angkatan 57—yang berarti mantan seniornya Sasuke yang angkatan 59.

'Persetan dengan itu!' Sasuke selalu merutuk dalam hati ketika ia mengingat hal tersebut. 'Ya Tuhan, kapan saya _move on_?!'

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah sama keadaannya saat ini—_stuck on_Hinata—entah sampai kapan. Jangan salahkan ibunda mengandung, salahkan Sasuke yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Sedikit cerita tentang mantan sepasang kekasih ini.

Dulu, Sasuke adalah juniornya Hinata. Sasuke duduk di bangku kelas satu, sedangkan Hinata yang akan segera melanjutkan pendidikannya ke kuliah duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya memiliki wajah tampan, cerdas, bodi oke punya, tampang dewasa banget, dan cool tentunya langsung tenar di Konoha Gakuen meskipun saat itu statusnya masih junior. Sifat cuek dan dinginnya pun sukses membuat para gadis dan—beberapa—pemuda _melting_, mau itu junior kek senior kek guru-guru kek, pokoknya Sasuke _perfect_banget dah di mata mereka.

Lain hal bagi Hinata. Hinata mungkin satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Menurut Hinata, tampang hanyalah topeng. Orang tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. _Don't judge a book by its cover_. Meskipun, yah.. Hinata akui, Sasuke memang tampan. Ah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke.

Menjelang kelulusan, Hyuuga Hinata dilanda patah hati berat. Hinata diputusin sama pacarnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Hubungan yang telah dijalin selama dua tahun itu pun kandas. Wajar saja Hinata begitu terpuruk, tidak jarang ia menangis jika tiba-tiba teringat mantannya itu. Namun ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya itu karena disaat yang bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke juga sedang mendekatinya. Perempuan mana yang tidak melting sih ketika sang pangeran Konoha Gakuen mendekatinya? Hinata sendiri yang sebelumnya tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga. Wajar saja, karena saat itu ia sedang patah hati, labil, dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang sehingga ia hanya bisa menjawab 'ya' saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta.

Sasuke sendiri juga tidak punya alasan tertentu saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Hinata—pada hari ulang tahunnya pula. Ia mendekati Hinata hanya karena rasa penasaran dan jika hubungan mereka kandas, hal tersebut tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Ia penasaran karena Hinata berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan. Hinata berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang menggilai ketampanan Sasuke. Hinata itu... _One and only_banget!

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin sayang sama Hinata. Ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah mendekati perempuan pemilik rambut indigo itu dulu karena ternyata Hinata orangnya baik banget. Hinata memang benar-benar tipe cewek idaman Sasuke karena sikapnya yang penyayang, keibuan, baik hati, suka menolong, lembut, penyabar, murah senyum, ramah, tidak sombong, ah... Pokoknya bukan nyokapnya banget deh! Soalnya nyokapnya Sasuke itu pemarah dan bawel. Intinya, Hinata itu istri idaman Sasuke banget!

Semakin besar rasa sayang Sasuke, semakin posesif pula ia terhadap Hinata. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin menyebalkan—setidaknya itu menurut Hinata. Sifat asli Sasuke mulai keluar. _Over _protektif, mudah emosi, dan negatif _thinking_, semuanya seolah-olah keluar dari balik topeng yang Sasuke kenakan. Entah kemana Sasuke yang cuek dan dewasa dahulu. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima sikap Sasuke itu. Hinata mencoba untuk sabar dalam menghadapi Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Hinata terlalu sabar. Tidak sekali dua kali mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecemburuan Sasuke semata dan Hinata selalu mengalah. Disaat Hinata ingin mengakhiri hubungan, Sasuke selalu mencari alasan supaya Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Ah, terlalu banyak alasan. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak cocok.

Manusia mempunyai batas kesabaran. Hinata tidak bisa terus-menerus menghadapai sikap Sasuke yang tidak dewasa itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri hubungannya sendiri karena pikiran negatifnya sendiri. Ia dibutakan oleh kecemburuannya dan membuat sikapnya tak terkendali. Dengan seenak jidat bapaknya, Sasuke megatin Hinata.

Namun, Hinata tidak sedih sama sekali saat Sasuke memutuskannya. Ia malah merasa... bebas! Setelah putus dari Sasuke, Hinata bagaikan seeokor burung yang akhirnya bisa bebas dari sangkarnya, lain dengan Sasuke yang justru terkurung oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyesal. Sangat sangat menyesal. Kenapa disaat ia sedang sayang-sayangnya dengan Hinata, ia justru mengakhiri hubungannya. Anehnya, Sasuke tidak mau mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan a.k.a. rujuk dengan Hinata hanya karena satu alasan. **Gengsi**. Alhasil, begini lah Sasuke sekarang, galau tak berujung.

"Oke, kembali ke permasalahan," suara Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya. "Teme," Naruto berkata bijak, "tadi sampai mana ya?" Rasanya ingin menampar wajah Naruto saat itu juga. "Oh! Iya!" tiba-tiba Naruto teringat, "kita sudah berteman sejak pertama masuk Konoha Gakuen, kita selalu masuk dalam kelas yang sama, kita sama-sama bergabung dalam ekskul bola—"

Hilang sudah batas kesabaran Sasuke. "Langsung ke intinya,"

Naruto yang menyadari kekesalan Sasuke hanya bisa nyengir, "Jadi intinya, _you're my twin brother from different mother_," Naruto terkekeh namun buru-buru berhenti ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan _death glare_, "Ha ha a-aku hanya bercanda," Naruto menelan ludah ketika melihat tatapan horror Sasuke.

"_Urusai_,"

"Intinya, aku bakal terus menyuportmu, Teme!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat, "Tidak adil jika Tuhan terus membuatmu terpuruk seperti itu. Hinata _is just past. Look forward Sasuke, there are still a lot of hot chicks_!"

Sasuke _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya. Semangat macam apa itu... "Mungkin Hinata belum yang terbaik untukmu. Hinata atau siapapun itu, pasti ada yang lebih baik buatmu, Teme. Mestinya kau bersyukur karena hubungan kalian kandas, berarti Tuhan menyiapkan orang yang lebih baik lagi, yang mungkin lebih dewasa, lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia, tertawa, dan yang jelas lebih cantik," Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya, "aku gak suka liat Sasuke yang terus terpuruk kaya' gini. Sasuke yang kerjaannya nge_tweet_-nge_tweet_ galau. Sasuke yang gak bisa move on. Mana Sasuke yang dulu ceria, dan suka tertawa?" FYI, Naruto, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang susah ceria dan tertawa.

Sasuke hanya mengkerutkan keningnya. Apa yang Naruto katakan entah mengapa sedikit membuka hati dan pikirannya. Ia merasa lebih tenang entah mengapa. Ternyata apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa move on karena Sasuke terlalu menutup diri. Sasuke tidak pernah membuka hatinya lagi untuk orang lain setelah ia putus dari Hinata. Ia terlalu naif.

Naruto benar-benar memberinya pencerahan. Ya, setidaknya, setelah mendengar petuah Naruto, ia akan mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau benar," Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis yang mungkin hanya dirinya dan Tahun yang lihat, "terima kasih, Dobe."

Merasa berhasil, Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Sama-sama, Dobe! Sekarang, ayo kita main Dota!" ucap Naruto semangat. Sasuke hanya menepuk dahinya. Namun dalam sekejap Naruto mengurungkan niatnya ketika bola mata safir itu melihat sesosok orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah Ichiraku's _Restaurant_.

"Te-Teme.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menegak coke pesanannya.

"I-itu," Naruto menelan ludah, "Hinata..."

Setelah mengucapkan nama tersebut, Sasuke sukses menyembur _coke_ yang ia minum. Tepat ke hadapan Naruto. "UAPAH?!"

"Jangan nengkok!" Naruto kontan memberi perintah pada Sasuke.

"_Please_, lindungi gue!" raut wajah Sasuke terlihat panik. '_Damn_, gue harus ngapain ini!'

"Tenang, Sas, serahkan padaku," ucap Naruto mantap.

Perempuan pemilik rambut indigo itu telah memasuki Ichiraku's _Restaurant_. Ia tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani seorang pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Untungnya...

"Hinata-_neesan_! Garaa-_niisan_!" teriak Naruto ke arah kedua orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"What the f—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Ya, suara itu...

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

.

.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa salahku?" :(

**THE END**

*digampar*

Ralat, **TBC**

* * *

**NOTE**: Fic ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter. Jadi kemungkinan diupdate cepet, karena saya niatnya mau dijadiin satu chapter saja, eh tapi kepanjangan-_-

Oh iya saya terharu lho masih banyak yang mengharapkan fic Why Did I Know You :'' Sedang dalam proses pengetikan! Karena saya hampir lupa plotnya *plak* sudah hampir setahun lebih enggak nyentuh FFN karena saya lagi memperjuangkan sesuatu *curhat* dan WDIKY agak complicated nih karena saya benar-benar sedang mendalami ceritanya lagi dan mencoba memperbaiki plot. Kirain udah pada lupa, eh ternyata... ARIGATOU! *nangis sesegukan* tapi gak janji juga ya, saya takut kalau kebanyakan janji nanti gak ditepatin dan susah jadi orang sukses :( Pokoknya buat yang bersabar tunggu yaa dan do'akan author supaya author bisa nyelesein fic-fic yang Hiatus meskipun author ditumpuk oleh banyak kerjaan #plak

Thanks for reading and review!

23 Agustus 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On** by CIAXX

**Naruto Shippuden**, dan seluruh karakter, by Masashi K.

Tolong diperhatikan; _Alternate Universe_,** OOC**,** OOC**, **OOC**, tidak menggunakan BAHASA BAKU, menggunakan sudut pandang pengarang yang serba(sok)tahu,_ based on true story_ (_a little_), _crack pairing_, slight SasuHina, very slight SasuSaku later, **Don't Like Don't Read**. Gak suka sama pairnya? Saya menghargai anda yang benci/suka sama pairnya, tapi kalau anda tidak suka, simple gak usah baca.

* * *

Seharusnya kedua pemuda SMA itu menikmati makan siang mereka berdua, tetapi kini kedua senior mereka harus ikutan makan siang bersama mereka. Alasan Naruto sih, gak enak aja jika di dalam suatu tempat terdapat empat orang yang saling mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi makan harus berbeda tempat atau berjauh-jauhan. Berhubung Naruto kenal dekat kedua seniornya itu, dan ada perasaan tidak enak, Naruto menawarkan kedua mantan seniornya itu untuk bergabung bersama dirinya.

**Uchiha Sasuke 14.01**  
_Fck you, Uzumaki Naruto_

Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai kuning itu mendapat sebuah BBM yang isinya tidak mengenakkan.

"Wah, tumben di sini gak pending, Tem!" seru Naruto yang berhasil membuat pemuda di sebelahnya menginjak kaki Naruto keras, "ADAW!"

Kedua senior mereka—Sabaku no Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata—menatap kedua insan itu bingung.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata khawatir.

Naruto nyengir, "gak apa-apa, Hinata-neesan, hehe,"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia hanya kembali fokus pada sahabat mininya itu sambil menggerakkan jempolnya untuk mengetik sesuatu.

**Uchiha Sasuke 14.01**  
_Ngapain sih ngajak mereka JB sama kita?! Katanya lo mau support gue tapi detik ini juga lo jatuhin gue!_

Membaca BBM dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa senyam-senyum inosen, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan—Sorry ya bro—yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa sih mau Naruto? Katanya dia peduli sama sahabatnya, tatapi ia malah membuat Sasuke makin terpuruk akan kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata. Diajakan makan bareng lagi! Pacarnya diajak juga lagi! ARGHH! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjambak wajah Naruto.

"Neesan, niisan, kalian tidak memesan makanan?" akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih mengabaikan Sasuke dan fokus kepada dua senpainya itu.

"Umm... Se-sebenarnya kami su-sudah makan, Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian kesini?"

Raut wajah Hinata seketika ragu ketika Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut. Alasan Hinata menghampiri restoran tersebut sebenarnya karena kedua mata _amethyst_ itu menangkap sosok tubuh Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Jujur saja, saat itu juga Hinata ingin menghampiri pemuda _stoic_ itu yang belakangan ini selalu menjauhinya. Hinata ingin bertemu dengan junior sekaligus mantannya itu. Gaara, pemuda yang tengah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu pun mengerti akan keinginan Hinata, karena jujur saja, Hinata terus-menerus merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke semenjak hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke berakhir. Padahal, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Dari hal sepele ini sudah terbukti bahwa Gaara jauh lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Andaikan Sasuke menjadi Gaara, pasti tanggapannya berbeda, "Ngapain sih kamu nyamperin mantan kamu? Kamu lebih milih mantan kamu daripada aku?!" gak kebayang deh gimana nanti Sasuke marah-marah bak ibu-ibu lagi PMS.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan akhirnya menginstruksikan Hinata untuk menghampiri Ichiraku's _Restaurant_. Modusnya, mereka menghampiri Ichiraku's _Restaurant_ dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Lalu, kedua insan itu mengambil posisi dekat Sasuke. Ketika mereka tiba-tiba saling bertemu pandang, Gaara akan berpura-pura menyapa Sasuke dan membicarakan maksudnya ke Ichiraku's _Restaurant_.

Sayangnya rencana mereka gagal ketika Naruto menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan Hinata. Kalau begini, Sasuke bisa mencari seribu alasan untuk menghindar dari Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata bingung harus bilang apa ke Naruto, "a-ano, a-aku... aku, a-aku ke sini—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?" potong Gaara sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto yang tidak sadar pertanyaan dialihkan hanya menjawab dengan polos, "Teknik Mesin, Gaara-niisan! Do'akan aku bisa menyusulmu ya!" ucap Naruto semangat. Mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah menginjak kelas tiga, Naruto menjadi semakin rajin belajar. Ia begitu semangat untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan bangku SMA dan mencapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi insinyur. Wajar jika Naruto sangat mengagumi Gaara karena Gaara adalah satu dari sekian ribu orang yang bisa masuk ke Sunagakure's University, salah satu universitas terbaik di negara ini. Bahkan Gaara masuk ke jurusan Teknik Mesin yang notabene salah satu jurusan terbaik di universitas tersebut.

Gaara berdecak kagum mendengar jawaban Naruto yang penuh semangat itu, "Kau pasti bisa, Naruto,"

"Arigatou Gaara-niisan!"

Lalu kedua bola mata hijau itu menatap pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Blackberry-nya, "dan... kau, Sasuke,"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan Gaara. Ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara dengan penuh ketidaksukaan, "Hn?"

"Kau mau melanjutkan studi kemana?"

"Harvard," jawab Sasuke singkat yang sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkejut.

Hinata tentu saja syok bukan main. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin, Uchiha Sasuke adalah siswa yang cerdas dan pintar, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Harvard. Yang Hinata tahu, Sasuke ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengusaha dan mengambil jurusan Manajemen di Sunagakure's University. Namun itu dulu saat Hinata dan Sasuke masih menjalin hubungan. Mungkin setahun terakhir ini Sasuke merubah pikirannya.

"Ha-Harvard?" Hinata masih mengguman tidak percaya.

"YANG BENAR LO, TEM?!" yang Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak suka bercanda, jadi... Tidak mungkin ia main-main. "Dapet duit dari mana emang emak bapak lo buat biayain lo di sana?! Belom hidup lo, biaya administrasi segala macem!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Gampang, gue jual rumah gue, harta emak bapak gue, mobil butut keluarga gue, semuanya, dan yang jelas bukan urusan lo!" maki Sasuke. Ok, tentu saja Sasuke tidak serius. Ia juga tidak sedang bercanda. Jika ia ditanya mengenai jurusan, ia sudah mantap dengan pilihannya. Ia memilih universitas negeri yang biasa saja dan jurusan yang peluangnya lebih besar. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak mau berbagi cerita dengan kedua seniornya itu. Menurut Sasuke, tidak etis jika ia memberitahukan tujuan studinya nanti jika ia belum masuk ke dalam universitas pilihannya itu. Intinya ya... Sasuke tidak mau gegabah.

"Serius, Tem! Lo mau masuk mana sih?"

"Urusai," jawab Sasuke singkat yang sukses membuat Naruto makin frustasi akan kelakun sahabatnya itu. 'Yaelah, Sas, kalo emosi sama Gaara jangan gue juga yang kena,' batin Naruto kesal.

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan komentar-komentarnya, Blackberry Sasuke berdering. Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari tempat itu dan mengangkat panggilan dari Blackberry-nya.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas suara cempreng ibunya yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan Blackberry dari telinganya.

"Apa?" Sasuke melongos.

"Kau di mana?"

"Mall,"

"Aa, kebetulan sekali! Kaasan mau nitip sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Pembalut,"

Astajim. Sasuke itu cowok, masa' beli pembalut? "Yang benar saja!" tentu saja Sasuke tidak setuju. Ganteng-ganteng beli pembalut... Hell no!

"Aduh, kamu jangan durhakan sama kaasan! Pokoknya beli, atau uang jajan kamu kaasan potong!" ancam sang bunda yang sukses membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Iya,"

Sasuke mematikan telfon. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri meja dimana ketiga orang itu duduk sembari menatap Sasuke heran, "aku pergi," pamit Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Ia tidak mengindahkan kehadiran dua orang lainnya yang menurut Sasuke hanyalah sebuah pajangan

"Heh?! Kau mau kemana, Teme?"

Gaara sontak menatap Hinata. "Kita harus bagaimana?" bisik Gaara pelan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "a-aku tidak tahu," hhh, bahkan di saat Hinata mendapat peluang besar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke, ia harus kembali kehilangan momen itu karena Sasuke akan segera pergi.

"Alibi saja," saran Gaara,

Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar. Sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya ketika ia mendapat ide, "A-ano,"

Sasuke yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba menghentika langkahnya ketika Hyuuga Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya. Wait. What? Apa?! Hinata mau narik pergelangan tangan Sasuke?!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata ketika ia sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia shock bukan main. Sebenarnya, apa mau Hinata? Apakah perempuan itu tidak sadar bahwa jantung Sasuke terus berdegup lebih cepat, terlebih ketika Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Market," semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tipis tetapi Hinata dapat menangkap semburat itu. Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahawa Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakannya.

"Aa, kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana," Hinata mengulum senyum, "a-aku boleh ikut, 'kan?"

Deg.

'Sht, fck, hell,' Sasuke terus mengutuk dalam hati. Apa maksud Tuhan dengan mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini?! Sekarang ia bingung harus alibi apa agar perempuan ini tidak mengikutinya ke market.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hanya sebentar saja, Sasuke, temani Hinata ke market. Aku di sini saja bersama Naruto," Gaara menambahkan.

'Gue gak nanya pendapat lo!' Sasuke terus merutuk dalam hati. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia akhirnya pasrah, "baiklah,"

Hinata terlihat senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara langsung dengan Sasuke, berdua saja. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan. SMS Hinata tidak pernah sampai. Telfon tidak pernah nyambung. BBM tidak pernah diaccept. Apa sih salah Hinata?

"A-aku pergi dulu, Gaara-kun, Na-Naruto-kun," pamit Hinata sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Yo,"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTE: **Ternyata fic ini setelah saya pikir-pikir... saya jadiin tiga chapter! **PLAK** maaf ya saya begitu labil:( tugas kuliah tidak berhenti menyiksa saya, membuat saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetik. Jujur saja ya, saya tidak mengada-ada. Dibandingkan dengan tugas SMP dan SMA, enggak ada apa-apanya deh, serius deh... Tugas SMP SMA bisa diulur, tapi kalo tugas kuliah gak bisa. Jadi saya punya alasan kenapa saya lama update fic-fic saya yang lain. Oh iya, btw, chapter ini hanya 1000+, berbeda dengan chapter sebelumnya yang 3000+ karena menurut saya kalau terlalu panjang bisa bikin bosan.

Btw, di sini Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang keluarganya tajir, kaya, terpandang. Keluarga Uchiha biasa-biasa saja, tetapi soal kecerdasan dan ketampanan Sasuke masih punya lah. Entah mengapa saya suka Sasuke yang low profile seperti ini :3

Sekian curhatnya. Ditunggu kritikan, atau non kritikan. Review atau hanya sekedar baca. Kecuali flame, flame langsung di PM aja deh ya.

Thanks for reading and review!

25 September 2012


End file.
